


Victoria

by Thenerd_within



Series: Mom Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, I don't know what I am doing anymoe, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenerd_within/pseuds/Thenerd_within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Victoria Argent didn't commit suicide?<br/>What if she became a werewolf?<br/>What if the pack found out?<br/>What if they were absolutely terrified?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Victoria Argent crack fic'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about through one of my many conversations with my friend. We were cracking up so much about it that I realized I had to write it. So, here is the result.

“I’m sorry Chris, but Victoria is going to be a monster very soon. She is going to have to either put herself down, or one of us will do it.”

“Victoria isn’t just some random woman, Dad. She’s my wife. Your daughter-in-law and the mother of your granddaughter.”

Victoria Katherine Argent was sitting on her living room couch and listening to her husband and father-in-law decide her future. Or at least letting them think they were. She really was just letting them argue it out while she decided what she was going to do. She was an Argent after all. The women let the men out to play while they planned everything and kept everyone in line. 

Tonight she had done something very stupid and reckless. She had not only let her emotions overtake her self-control, but she had gotten herself bitten by an alpha werewolf. Derek Hale, no less. In her desperate attempt to remove the werewolf danger from her daughter’s life, she had ended up risking it even more. If she didn’t do something very quickly, she was going to turn into a werewolf. The very thing she and her family had spent generations hunting down. She knew everyone expected her to kill herself, as that was the family protocol when something like this occurred. The problem with that was this; she was not very keen on dying. She had always seen the people who would willingly take their own lives and leave their spouses and children behind to pick up the pieces as weak. How could she leave her daughter and husband? Especially at a time like this? Allison had just learned about hunting and had already been manipulated by Kate. Who would teach her to lead?

No, suicide was definitely not the way to go. This decided, she stood and walked into the kitchen. 

“Dad, I am not going to let you hurt my…”

Chris stopped in the middle of his declaration and turned towards her when she entered. Both men became silent, and waited for her to speak. 

“I have decided that no, I will not kill myself. Thank you for your concern, Gerard, but my family needs me and I will not be a coward and let this beat me and take me away from my child and husband. And no, none of you will kill me either. I am still the leader here, and when I say that I am going to live and still be a werewolf, I mean it.” 

Victoria then sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the men calmly. She knew that Gerard was going to protest. He could never stand that she had more say as a woman than he did. And just as she predicted…

“Victoria, I know you want to be with your family, but have you considered the ramifications of being a werewolf? You would be a monster, a rabid dog. You would be putting everyone in danger. Not to mention you would be the first werewolf hunter in the world.”

Victoria just continued to stare at him for a moment. 

“Of course I have taken everything into consideration. If those Hales were able to live peacefully for generations without killing anyone, why can’t I? Just because some of them are rabid dogs, doesn’t mean all of them are. That is the reason we have the code. To kill those who cannot control themselves. And if you are suggesting that I wouldn’t be able to hold my sanity and control myself, then I will have to prove to you just how in control I can be.” 

At this Gerard looked away and was quiet. She knew that she was one of the few people he actually feared. This was one of the reasons she had put all her heart into her relationship with Chris. She wanted to get him away from his father and if it had been anyone else, Gerard would have just continued to interfere. 

She finally turned to Chris and waited for his verdict. She knew he would not let her down. As much as they had their problems, they loved each other and would only want the best for one another. 

“Vic, are you sure that you will be able to handle this? I am not suggesting you kill yourself; you know I would die before I let that happen, but we could always move somewhere remote. I don’t want this to be more than you can control.”

At this she just arched her eyebrow and said 

“If I could get through 21 hours of labor and 30 years of PMSing, I am sure that I can handle a little extra rage once a month.”

She then leaned over, kissed him, and walked out. 

With that settled, it was time to get working on her daughter’s new training regimen.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos make me write more and always make my day.


End file.
